


Naruto Headcanons

by Whale_Shark



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Shark/pseuds/Whale_Shark
Summary: A place to post head cannons,[Taking Requests]
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Hyuuga Hinata/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Senju Tobirama/Reader, Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	1. Content Index

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing with new styles of writing!

Chapter 1 - Index

Chapter 2 - Gaara [ Pregnant S/O]  
\-- WARNINGS: Implied Female Reader, Mentions of Pregnancy, mentions of weight issues, mentions of insecurities, pregnancy-related issues. 

Chapter 2 - Tobirama [ Pregnant S/O]  
\-- WARNINGS: Implied Female Reader, Mentions of Pregnancy, hormonal fueled argument, arguing, mentions of weight issues, mentions of insecurities.

Chapter 3 - Yamato [Wedding]  
\--WARNINGS: Mentions of arguing . 

Chapter 4 - Neji [First Date]  
\--WARNINGS: None.

Chapter 5- Hinata [Polaroid]  
\--WARNINGS: None.


	2. Gaara [Pregnant S/O]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Implied Female Reader, Mentions of Pregnancy, mentions of weight issues, mentions of insecurities, pregnancy-related issues.

Gaara Head-Cannons w/ a Pregnant S/O

  * Honestly, when he found out you were expecting he was nervous. Kids were never his forte; infact, kids frequently cried in his presence. But, he was also ecstatic about having a kid with you.
  * The two of you have been dating since your last year of middle school. No one expected you to last for as long as you did. After high school he proposed to you. Of course you said ‘yes’ and you were engaged. Shortly after the fact the two of you got married and moved in together. 
  * That was 5 years ago. And the two of you were as happy as could be. Gaara was working in politics and you were working for a small boutique not far from your apartment. 
  * At 7 months pregnant you were starting to feel the stress of the pregnancy. You no longer had morning sickness, but your feet and ankles were swollen, your chest was quite tender, and your back was frequently aching. Not to mention your child seemed to get joy out of kicking your organs. 
  * The two of you had spent most of your weekends getting things ready for your bundle of joy to show up. Moving furniture out of your home office to make room for a nursery, shopping for furniture, planning time to take off from work, looking into nannies, etc.
  * Then there was planning your baby shower. “Just let Temari and Sakura handle it,” Garra said to you. Currently, the two of you were sitting on the couch, Gaara was leaning against the armrest with you relaxing in his lap, his arms were wrapped around your waist, hands pressed and rubbing against your stomach, his chin rested upon your shoulder looking down at your laptop. Your legs were out streched in front of you as you continued to scroll through Pinster. Lots of cute ideas for Baby showers were popping up, but none that made you say ‘WOW’.
  * Defeated, you let out a groan and let your head fall back against your husband’s shoulder. He chuckled at your antics before reaching forward and closing your laptop moving it to the coffee table. Gaara leaned back against the armrest, pulling you with him, and once again returned to rubbing your belly while pressing kisses to your forehead. “It’s all going to work out, don’t worry.” He soothingly said.
  * Sure enough, the day arrived of your baby shower. At now 8 months pregnant you looked ready to pop. And you were feeling miserable. After 4 outfit changes you were fighting with your appearance. 
  * Gaara walked in and saw you fussing with the dress currently caging your body, and showing off the bump you were displaying. He walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around you hugging you to him. 
  * “My love, you look beautiful. What are you worrying about?” He asked while pressing a kiss to your cheek. 
  * “Hmm, I don’t know, I don’t _feel_ good in anything,” You complained tugging at your clothes. 
  * Gaara spun you to face him, and to face away from the mirror, “You look wonderful, and I am lucky to be married to you, and I am blessed that you are having my child.” He said cupping your face and placing his lips to yours. You let your eyes close and leaned into his kiss offering a hum in approval. “Since when did you become such a smooth talker?” You asked, pulling away with a smile on your face. 
  * The two of you soon left your home and made your way to Sakura’s house where the party was being held. All of your friends were there by the time you showed up, and all were excited to see the two of you. 
  * The early afternoon was filed with fun games and prizes (Your favorite was the pin the diaper on the baby that the girls had created). A large stack of new-born diapers were piled next to the table with the gifts. 
  * After lunch you had all gone outside where Sakura had handed Gaara a white tube with a string hanging from it. Your friends moved into a half circle in front of you and waited. Gaara pulled hard on the string and a small ‘pop’ was heard.
  * White smoke began to pour from the tube in your husband’s hands, then it began to shift into a strong royal blue color. Cheers began to ring out through the small crowd as you celebrated the reveal of your child. 
  * The party eventually came to a close, your car was packed with the diapers and amazing gifts from all of your friends, and you and your husband made the drive back to your apartment after saying your goodbye’s. 
  * Once home the two of you took everything inside and placed it in the nursery. Then you moved to your room and lied down to rest for a while. 
  * Gaara moved closer to you and wrapped you in his embrace. He pressed kisses to your head and neck and rubbed his hands along your stomach rousing your son who was now kicking against his father’s hands. You smiled at Gaara and turned your head to reciprocate his affections.
  * “I love you,” Gaara murmured against your lips pressing another kiss to them. “Both of you” He said leaning down and pressing a kiss to your stomach. Then, he wrapped you back into his arms ready to take a nap.
  * This life was perfect for you.




	3. Tobirama [Pregnant S/O]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @Black12 here on AO3 for requesting this! I hope you like it
> 
> WARNINGS: Implied Female Reader, Mentions of Pregnancy, hormonal fueled argument, arguing, mentions of weight issues, mentions of insecurities.

  * You and Tobirama got married practically out of high school. ‘You’re the one person in this world I can tolerate, there wouldn’t be a point trying to marry anyone else.’ as he so eloquently put it. So you were the only person in your University classes that was married and 19. 
  * While you attended University in person, Tobirama attended online courses as he started to work at his family’s company. You were studying for a degree in graphic design hoping to be of help to your husband's family.
  * The two of you have been married for three years now. Tobirama graduated in the spring and you have one more year before you are done. 
  * It was right before Christmas when the two of you were visiting the Senju family home.
  * “So, when are we getting grandchildren?” Tobirama’s mother asked looking at the two of you. Kawarama, Itama, and Hashirama had dated, but you and Tobi are the only two that were married. Meaning, that in the eyes of the Senju parents, you are the only two ready to have kids. 
  * A blush polluted your face immediately. And Tobirama ignored his family in favor of eating. At the question Hashirama rapidly turned toward you with stars in his eyes.
    * “I Could Be an Uncle!!!” He practically yells. 
    * ‘Not anytime soon!’ you say turning toward him. ‘Plus, you’d be an uncle no matter who has kids.’ You explain with a pout on your face. 
  * After an exhausting night with his family, the two of you head back to your own house and collapse on the couch with a big sigh. Tobirama wraps his arm around your shoulder and gently rubs your arm opposite to him. 
    * “What do you think about having kids?” Tobirama asks you suddenly. 
    * “I’m not opposed to it.” You tell him. Tobi turns to you with an intense look on his face (more intense than usual)
    * “What about right now.” He asked in a super-serious manner. A blush spear across your face once again.
    * “R-right now right now??” You ask in disbelief. 
    * “Why not?” Tobirama asks 
    * “Well, we would have to wait for the birth control I’m on to work out of my system. But I think it would be fine.” You tell him sheepishly.
    * “But there is nothing stopping us from getting started,” Tobirama growls with a smirk on his face. He then swoops you away to the bedroom where the two of you get started.
  * It took until February for you two to confirm that you were indeed pregnant. And with that information, Tobirama became a highly stressed individual. 
  * Your mornings were filled with you throwing up for the first hour that you were awake. Usually, you would be making breakfast while Tobirama was getting ready for work, but your love lump interrupted your normal routine. You could hardly stomach the smell of the eggs your husband would make in the morning.
  * The two of you decided to keep the baby a secret until at least your second trimester. Bearing this secret, you being sick, and helping his oldest brother run the family business was making things tense. 
  * For the first night in quite some time, you were invited out with your friends. You still weren’t showing at this point so your friends were unaware of your current condition. That in mind, Tobirama said he would attend with you. (Secretly you were happy that Tobi was going to join you and relax for one night.) 
  * After a long night out the two of you return home and Tobi practically collapses not used to hanging out with your friends. You walk up behind him and begin rubbing his shoulders with a smile on your face. You lean down and press a kiss to his ear wrapping your arms around his shoulders. ‘Thanks for coming out tonight’ You tell him
    * ‘Hn, but now you owe me.’ He replies with a smile on his face. 
    * ‘Oh yeah?’ you challenge walking around to sit beside him. 
    * ‘Yeah’ he replies before he scoops you up into his arms and carries you to the bedroom. 
  * Overall, this pregnancy has taught you that if there is one adjective that describes your husband it is ‘over-protective’
  * You couldn’t go down to the grocery store without him insisting that you go with him or one of his brothers. You were moving into your third trimester and Tobirama didn’t trust anyone to take you out besides your family. 
  * Once you announced your pregnancy to the rest of the family Hashirama was in tears. He wrapped you in the biggest hug he could manage and you thought he was going to squeeze the baby right out of you. Itama and Kawaram were equally excited and each of them stopped by almost daily to see how you were doing. (probably at the threat of Tobirama if you were being honest).
  * And even though he will never admit it, Tobirama is also a total sweetheart. Towards the end of your pregnancy progressed you had a lot of swelling in your ankles. At the end of the day, Tobirama would spend almost an hour rubbing your ankles, bless him. (He would also rub your shoulders if you asked him).
  * He was also great at not questioning your strange cravings, and boy were they weird.
    * Vanilla Ice Cream with Hot sauce
    * Top Ramen with Pickels
    * Actually pickles with practically everything
    * And one time you requested rice balls with peanut butter in the center. 
      * Tobirama went to get you that order and you were sobbing when he got back and had rice balls covered in peanut sauce. 
  * Through your pregnancy, you were glad to have such a patient husband. Your hormones were out of WHACK to the extreme and it seemed that the little things would set you off. 
  * ASPCA commercial? You were sobbing. Ripped a piece of paper? Sobbing. Messed up an easily fixed mistake on your homework? Sobbing. Each time Tobirama was there to comfort and soothe you.
    * The worst was when you and Hashirama would hang out. One day after watching a RomCom with your brother in law, you were both crying so hard Tobirama almost called an ambulance. You were both banned from watching any horror, drama, or action movies even children’s movies were off-limits. Basically, you were no longer allowed to watch movies with Hashi. 
    * Honestly, Tobirama was trying to find a way to ban you and Hashirama hanging out until your child was born. Once, Hashirama was over and your son started kicking. You invited Hashirama to feel your belly, prompting him and you to break down crying again. 
  * Tobirama could handle the crying. He hated the unwarranted anger
  * The two of you had gone out to a local cafe to take a walk and get some food you were craving. Tobirama placed your orders while you stood off to the side. The barista and he had a pleasant conversation about children (she noticed your belly) while she got the food ready. She was talking about the child she had at home and all the wonderful things. Once the order is ready Tobirama grabs it and joins your side.
  * You seem to be in a bad mood as Tobirama hands you the sweet drink you requested. Then as the two of you walked home not a word was said between the two of you. Something that was out of character for you. When you get back to your home the flood gates burst. 
    * “Don’t you want your treat?” Tobirama asks as you start to walk off. 
    * ‘No. I’m not hungry anymore.’ You snipe at him. 
    * “What? You were just saying that you were starving when we walked to the cafe” Tobi comments 
    * ‘Well now, I don’t want it.’ Your tone is sharp, another thing that is unusual for you. “
    * What is wrong with you?” Tobirama asks, big mistake. 
  * You begin to rant for nearly 20 minutes, Tobirama took away a few things, ‘Sorry I’m not meeting your expectations’, ‘ I hate how I look’, ‘bet you wish I was skinny like the barista’, ‘why are you making me feel bad’, ‘I’m sorry I’m not attractive to you anymore.’ Tobi had instant regrets at saying anything. 
  * He quickly diffuses the situation and explains that he and the barista were talking about kids, and that he still thinks you are the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. 
    * ‘Even though I’m as big as a whale?’ You meekly question, Tobirama simply smiles at you
    * ‘Especially because you are carrying my child’ He tells you pressing a kiss to your face. 
  * The tears began again. 
  * As October rolled around, Tobirama just wanted this kid to be born. 
  * At 39 weeks Tobirama is praying that the kids isn’t born on October 23, Hashirama would never shut up about it.
  * October 22 came around, Tobi was full of hope. Just two more days.
  * Then at 11:30 pm, your water breaks. The two of you make your way to the hospital and 8 hours later at 8:00 am the newest Senju is born into the world. 
  * The rest of the Senju family shows up and Hashirama is sobbing.
    * ‘This is the best birthday present ever!’ Hashi cries while holding your newborn.
    * ‘If you’re going to cry on him you can’t hold him’ Kawarama says pulling his nephew from his brother’s grasp. 
    * Still crying Hashirama moves to your side and presses kisses all over your face, ‘You’re the best sister ever, this is the best present ever, this is the best day ever,’ he says as he smothers you in more love.
    * Tobirama gets after his bother, ‘keep your hands to yourself, stop bothering my wife’.
  * The sight of your family crammed into your room made you laugh. They were crazy, but they were your crazy family. 




	4. Yamato - Wedding Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @Flower Crown for requesting this. I hope you like it!
> 
> \- I don't know about anyone else. But for Modern AU I view Yamato's name as 'Tenzo Yamato'. So when you see that, don't let it trip you up!

  * Planning the wedding had been easy initially. You and Tenzo though you could just have a small ceremony. The initial plan was to go to the courthouse, sign the certificate with your friend and Kakashi present, then have a small party to celebrate. 
  * However, when your family caught word of your plans, they were quickly derailed. 
    * “You only get married once, you should have a large party!”
  * Your family quickly started to put an elaborate plan together. Your dad was calling local bakeries, your mom was finding a tailor, and your siblings were working on color schemes and possible decorations. 
  * Despite your protests about it, your family went over your head to plan everything. 
  * One night when you two were lying together in bed, you asked him.
    * “What do you think about all of this?”
    * “It’s endearing in a way.” He said as he ran his fingers through your hair. 
    * “Yeah, I’m sorry your family isn’t here to celebrate with us” You mumbled to him. 
    * “You are the only family I need any more,” He said pressing a kiss to your head.
  * Tenzo had been bounced between foster homes until he aged out of the system. He was one of the lucky few that was able to make a positive impact on his life. 
  * One of the reasons that you wanted a small ceremony was because his side of the aisle wouldn’t be nearly as full as your side. Yamato would say that it didn’t bother him, but you know him like the back of your hand, you can tell that it does leave an ache for him still. 
  * Back to the planning.
  * Your family went above and beyond. Your mom had a list of nearly 200 people to invite. Your dad wanted a 5 tiered cake. And your siblings thought you should get married in a castle. As the first member of your family to get married, everything was extreme. 
  * Each of their exotic decisions was putting a mental strain on you and a strain on your relationship.
  * One night in particular after your sister showed you a $3000 bouquet she though you should buy, and your brothers pointed out an $8000 suit to Yamato, you blew a gasket when you got home.
    * “I don’t understand why they are trying to bankrupt us before the wedding even happens. We can’t afford all these things even with the help of my parents.”
    * “Love, it’s alright. They are just having some fun.”
    * “Fun!? This isn’t fun! Their wildest dreams aren’t even in the same world as what I want for our wedding.”
    * “I know this, but remember that we still have the final say over-”
    * “But I don’t want any of this!” You were in tears at this point “All I want is you and me, and none of these charades and fancy accessories and hundreds of people that we don’t even know!”
  * That fight ended when Yamato wrapped you up in his arms and held you tightly to him. Tenzo thought that your family was just having fun with their exaggerations. But talking with you revealed that they were more serious than he initially thought. 
  * That was your first major fight as a couple. And both of you felt awful about it. 
  * So the next morning Tenzo woke you up and urged you to get dressed. 
    * “Where are we going?”
    * “It’s a surprise, but wear something nice that you like!” 
  * After you two were ready you left your home and swing by your favorite coffee shop. Yamato orders 3 drinks before taking off again. You shoot him a look and he just smiles in return. 
  * Shortly thereafter, you swing by a familiar apartment complex and Kakashi hops into the back of the car and says a hello leaning over your seat to grab the 3rd coffee. 
  * The three of you drive for a while longer before you arrive at the courthouse. Yamato parks the car and you all quickly go inside. 
  * And just like that, you are Married!
  * The certificate is signed by all required members and Kakashi gives you the rings he was holding onto. 
  * You leave in a better mood than you had been feeling for the past few months. And after dropping Kakashi off, the two of you went to your parent’s house to break the news.
  * They weren’t as excited as you hoped they would be. But after seeing how happy you both were, they let you be (with the promise they could help with the party you were going to have). 




	5. Neji - First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much @2LuckyStars for requesting this! I hope you like it!!

  * Honestly, no one really knew how you two started dating, in fact you two didn’t really know either. 
  * But, if you had to choose a defining ‘date’, it was probably when your whole group of friends was hanging out during summer break. 
  * You along with the others in the Konoha 12 had decided to meet up at the local outdoor mall. You were all enjoying the summer sun and having ice cream in front of the fountain. Some of the boys were messing around while a few of the girls checked out some local stores. You were sitting on the edge of the fountain in between Sasuke and Neji watching the chaos that is your friend group. 
  * The sun was beating down hot, and the three of you decided that you no longer wished to be beneath it. So you all went to the nearby book store. After walking around for nearly 15 minutes Sasuke’s phone went off and he left, after explaining that his brother was here. 
  * You and Neji continue to walk around the book store, each of you pointing out titles that you have read and enjoyed. Then titles that you both read that you didn’t enjoy. After 30 minutes the two of you each have a book that the other recommended. 
  * You both went to leave and join up with your friends when it started to downpour. 
  * You both messaged your friends letting them know that you were safe before you found a couple of chairs to sit in. While you settle down Neji takes off and comes back with two drinks in his hands.
    * “I didn’t think you knew what I liked,” You told him taking a sip of your drink. Neji simply nods while nursing his own drink. 
    * You smile when you notice the very subtly pink that brushes his cheeks.
  * The two of you continue to talk and sip on your drinks. Enjoying the comfort of the book store and the soothing noises of the rain. 
  * After nearly an hour the rain slows to a stop and the two of you get up from your seats, ready to leave. 
  * You both meet up with your friends and you all head to grab dinner before you all go home.
  * Once you get home, you text Neji
    * ‘You wanna hang out tomorrow? I’ll buy the coffee this time ;)’
    * ‘I’d like that, there is a nice coffee shop close by’
  * Once the details were worked out for meeting the two of you continued texting until you fell asleep. 
  * The next day you two meet up and spend almost an hour just sitting side by side and reading. Once an hour has passed, you two talk about what you had just read and your thoughts on the books. 
  * Soon, meeting up to talk about books transformed into going out to grab lunch together, or hanging out at either of your homes, sitting up on the phone talking to each other. 
  * And before either of you knew it, you were ‘officially’ dating
    * Fact is, neither of you really knew it until Lee pointed it out.




	6. Hinata - Polaroid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @Asperger Hero for requesting this. I hope you like it!

  * You found the Camera in your grandparent’s attic while you were helping them with Spring Cleaning. Your Grandpa quickly showed you how it worked and gave you all the leftover film that he had, telling you to have fun with it. 
  * Your first thought was to show Hinata what you had managed to score. So you quickly went over to her place to share your latest treasure. 
  * Still the ever shy teenager, you though an impromptu photo opt would help to boost her confidence. You helped her pick out an outfit and quickly ushered her from the ‘safety’ of her home. 
  * You drug her to the nearby park and quickly began gushing about the way the camera worked and all the details your grandpa had told you about it, all while you manipulated Hinata into the pose you wanted for her. 
    * “Who knows! If this turns out really well you could slip it into Naruto’s locker” You teased her, immediately earning a blush from her. 
    * “That’s not funny” Hinata whined back at you.
  * The important thing is you got her to smile just as you snapped the picture. You sat next to her as you both listened to the whir of the camera in your hands. Soon it kicked out a blank photo and you two watched as the colors developed. 
    * “WHOA! Hinata! You look totally hot!” You yelled after the photo developed.
    * “Stop!” She yelled back, gently placing her hands on your shoulder and pushing you away from her making you laugh.
  * For the rest of the day you two took turns taking pictures. Your main focus was on Hinata while she was more interested in the nature around you guys, but she also got some good pictures of you in turn. 
  * With only 2 photos left, you knew exactly what you wanted those photos to be.
  * With one hand holding the camera your other hand wrapped around Hinata’s shoulders and you pulled her in close to your side, then you turn your head and plant a kiss right on her cheek as you snap the picture. 
  * Quickly after that, you turn your head and look at the camera with a smile on your face as you snap the final picture. 
  * Both photos flutter softly to the ground, and you laugh as you pick them up. Hinata simply smiles at your antics, knowing you did it all in good fun and leans over your shoulder to watch the photos develop.
  * At the end of the day, you both take home Nearly 20 photos. Hinata keeps the ones you took of her and vice versa. Then you each take your pick of the last photo. 
  * 10 years later Hinata still has your goofy smile pinned to her fridge and you have the photo of you kissing her cheek, her face covered in red, pinned to yours.




End file.
